Laney's secret
by Tziorta14Corney
Summary: Laney , wendy and larry penn are new to peacevile and are part of a superhero family, what will happen when two rival band meet them and go against a vilain family? plz read to find out P.s. i suck at descriptions
1. Chapter 1

**Laney's secret - The heros(Laney and Larry) first arrive to town**

Corey POV

Well my life sucks ! first my sister almost kills Kin , Kon and I , we still don't have a bassist for our band , my girlfriend cheated on me with Bill Sander, and my enemy Carrie just has to annoy me !

I'm at my garage playing my guitar and trying to write a song . Key word, trying. sigh I wish it was easy

Laney POV

Finally we arrived! my family and I just moved to peace vile from Miami because our parents got jobs here and that no one here knew about our superpowers

Mine is the ability is controlling fire and flight and super speed

My twin brother Larry can control fire too but he can't fly he can shoot laser beams with his eyes instead and super strength

My older sister Wendy has mind controlling ability ,shape shifting and a hacker

My mother can shape shift , mind controlling ability and flight and laser beam blast with here eyes

My father can control fire ,super strength , super speed and a hacker

I have long fire truck red hair that reaches my back my bangs covers my one eye a little , I wear a lot of red ,yellow, orange and black clothes and my favorite ankle high black leather boots . I have C cups and great curves . I am 14 years old

My brother and I play bass, sing and write songs, I have a shorter temper than him but I'm tougher than him

He has red hair , same shade as mine, a baggy green and black striped T-shirt with red skinny jeans and black biker boots and an 8 pack with some nice muscles . he's 14 too but older than me for 3 minutes  
>My sister is vary tough and brave also carries an Axe with her at all times<p>

She has orange red hair , waits flannel T-shirts and blue skinny jeans and brown compact boots she has C cups and great curves she is 16

We just unpacked our stuff in our new house and my brother and I were outside playing our bass and singing our new song Moves like Jagger (an. pretend the songs are theirs) and we started dancing

[Larry]

Oh, yeah

Oh!

[Larry:]

Just shoot for the stars

If it feels right

And aim for my heart

If you feel like

And take me away and make it OK

I swear I'll behave

You wanted control

So we waited

I put on a show

Now I make it

You say I'm a kid

My ego is big

I don't give a shit

And it goes like this

[Larry:]

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

[Larry:]

Maybe it's hard

When you feel like you're broken and scarred

Nothing feels right

But when you're with me

I'll make you believe

That I've got the key

Oh

So get in the car

We can ride it

Wherever you want

Get inside it

And you want to steer

But I'm shifting gears

I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)

And it goes like this (Uh)

[Larry:]

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you (Uh)

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)

I've got the moves like Jagger

[Laney:]

You wanna know how to make me smile

Take control, own me just for the night

And if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn

I won't show you twice

Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right

But if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)

And it goes like this

[Larry:]

Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

(Oh, yeah)

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

We were so lost in song we didn't notice the crowd around us screaming for an encore , Larry looked at me and said

"Care to take this one sis?"

"Yea, Cannibal or tic tok ?" I asked

"Tic tok , so we don't want to scare them" he joked I nodded and looked at the crowd

"Hi I'm Laney Penn and this is my brother Larry and this is our song Tic tok . Hope you like it!" I said

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

(Hey, what up girl?)

Grab up my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city

(Let's go)

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes

Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Boys blowing up our phones, phones

Drop down and playing our favorite CDs

Pulling up to the parties

Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

(Nu-uh-uh-uh)*2

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

(Nu-uh-uh)*2

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here

And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger

But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk

Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk

Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

(Nu-uh-uh-uh)*2

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

(nu-uh-uh-uh)*2

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

You got me now

You got that sound

Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

(Nu-uh-uh-uh)*2

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

(nu-uh-uh-uh)*2

We got a lot of cheers then a blue haired guy my age and a blue haired girl running to us

"WHO ARE YOU!?" they yelled at the same time

"Larry and Laney Penn , we just moved here from Miami" said Lars

"Oh!" they said

"I am Carrie Beff I am the front woman/lead guitarist and singer of the Newmans" said the girl , she had dark blue hair an orange mini skirt a white elbow length white T-shirt and a black T shirt and an orange beanie with a skull on it that has a pink bow, and blue ankle converse

She looked at Lars and they both blushed

"I'm Corey Riffen the front man /lead guitarist and singer of Grojband . also single" he said while winking at me and I blushed

He had similar T-shirt to Carrie and orange cargo shorts and low blue converse and an orange beanie with a skull on it and was really cute and hot

"Hey dude no funny business with my little sis!" yelled Larry

"Relax bro , he's just being nice. Also 3 minutes older!" I told him while slapping his arm for the last part while they giggled at us

"Hey what school are you going to?" asked Carrie

" Peace vile east High, you?" I told her

"Same one as you!" they yelled

"Laney , Larry , dinner is ready!" yelled Mum

We didn't want her to blast us .. again, so we told them good buy and gave them our numbers and we got theirs

After we told mum about them mum started telling us things like we are so cute together and laughed at our blushes

We went to bed early after that cause we had school the next day, I hope it goes well.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. sorry for the delay I was trying to make some sketches of the heroes and villains , but anyway please enjoy.  
>Corey POV<br>Yes first day of school for the twins (Lanes and Larry) Lanes is so hot and awesome , she acts like a dude and has a hot body !(A.N. you have no idea!) I hope one of them joins the band so we can beat Carrie! We may be cousins but we hate each other  
>Anyway since my powers came in a year ago I am a bit unstable but Trina helps a bit cause dad forces her to , in my family we all have powers but here is the problem they are all evil, but I don't like it!<br>My power is water powers , ice powers and flight and healing powers  
>My sister Trina has wind powers, laser beam blast and mind control<br>My mother has ice and water powers, mind control  
>My father has wind powers, laser beam blast , flight and elastic powers<br>But we plan on 'our' master plan today after school but I just want to jam with my band not try to take over peace vile a guy can dream  
>I hope Lanes can accept me :(<br>but anyway I just went downstairs for breakfast and saw mum cook and Trina sulk on the table and try to find the 'prefect nail color ' gag, and my dad reading the paper  
>"Morning!" I say<br>"Morning " they all mumbled  
>" Ok son here's your breakfast!, eat up now so you can get to school , you don't want to be late or miss the bus ... again.." said mum<br>I Nodded and ate my breakfast and hurried to the bus stop where kin and Kon were waiting for me so I told them about Lanes, they thought I was kidding until I got a call from her

"Hello?" I said  
>"Hey Core!" said Lanes<br>"Hey Lanes what's up?" I asked  
>"I'm going to school by my bike , so don't wait up for me but i'll meet you at the entrance ok ?"<br>"Wait? you ride a bike?" I asked  
>"No ,my motorbike !, duh" she told me<br>"Ok see ya!" I say  
>" see ya!" she said and hung up<br>"Wow, she drives a motorbike ?" asks Kon  
>"Yea" I answer<br>"And she plays bass ,sings , write songs and dances?" asked kin  
>"Yea" I say<br>"She is the coolest chick EVER!" they yelled  
>"Sigh , she sure is" I sigh<br>Kin and Kon looked at me with a smile on their faces  
>"What?" I ask slowly<br>"YOU LIKE HER!" they yelled happily  
>"Shut up!" I tell them while hiding my blush<br>Carrie POV  
>After telling the girls about the twins Larry and Laney they thought I was pulling their leg but I showed them the video of them singing and dancing their songs they wanted them<br>Lars and I already talked he said he drove his bike , sigh, he drives a bike and has a cool sister! if one of them joins the band we will be unstoppable!  
>The girls say I like Lars , but I don't know<br>"Hey there they are!" I yelled  
>At school (Laney POV)<br>I was at the gates waiting for Core, he said he wanted us to meet his band and so did Carrie  
>my brother has a motor bike and I have a motor bike both red, yellow and orange<p>

"Larrs!Lanes! " Said Carrie and core yelled while pushing their friends to us  
>"Hey CoreCarr!" we yelled  
>"So this is the famous Laney and Larry?" said a skinny boy with black hair<br>"Famous?" I ask  
>Core blushed and Everyone laughed at him<br>"Anyway , " Started Larry  
>"Who are you guys?" I ask<br>"I'm kin " said the skinny boy  
>"I'm Kon " said the husky one<br>"Are you related?" I asked , they had the same hair color and excitement but looked different  
>"We're twins too actually !" said Kon<br>"Who's older?" asked Larr and I smacked him upside the head while yelling. " What is it with you and the older twin!?" the others laugh at this  
>"It's me actually!" said kin happily while Kon pouted so I patted his back and Larry high fived kin<br>"Anyway ,I'm Kim" said the slim but cute raven haired girl  
>"And I'm Konnie !" said the slightly chunky blonde one happily<br>"We're twins too and I'm older" said Kim we just nodded this time  
>"Hey guys can I see your classed?" asked Carrie<br>"Shure!" We said and gave her them  
>(A.N. Just so you all know my school works so don't judge me plz)<br>"Ok so you have 1,2,4 with Kim and Konnie , 3,6,7 with Kin and Kon and surprisingly all the same classes as Corey and I " she said  
>Larr looked at me and we both yelled the same thing "Awesome!"<br>We all talked until we reached our class

"See you at lunch!" said kin and Kon and left  
>At lunch we all were talking when a pink haired girl came in here and started acting like the boss of everyone<br>"Hey guys who is the bossy pink haired girl over there?" I asked  
>"That's Corey's older sister Trina. and she bosses my sister Mina."said Carrie with a frown<br>"Yea , she is a demon !" Said Core which surprised me cause she's his sister  
>"I hope Wendy is ok " I say<br>"Who's Wendy ?" said Kim  
>"Our older sister, but just so you know she carries an axe with her at all times." said Larry simply while everyone stared at us<br>"Hey sis , hay bro !" said a voice behind us we turned around and saw Wendy behind us  
>"Hey Wendy !" we said<br>While we were talking a hunky teen Wendy's age came but he kind of creeped me out  
>"Nick Mallory says hi to Wendy Penn"<br>"Um , hi?" she said  
>"Nick Mallory wants to ask Wendy Penn to hang out with him" he asked<br>"Um , ok, later dorks!" she joked and left with him  
>"Hey garbage band and stinkmans !" said Trina<br>"Hey Carrie " whispered Mina  
>"Hey sis!" she answered back<br>"Who is the slut that just left with my Nick Mallory!" She yelled  
>"My sister is NOT a SLUT! IF ANYONE IS , IT'S YOU!"I yelled at her while the others looked shocked at me and my brother looked like he was about to laugh his head off or try to kill her<br>"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"  
>"A BIMBO ,SLUTTY , ANNOYING FUCKING HORE!" I yelled at her she looked pissed and jumped in the air and started writing in her diary<p>

While the gang is still shocked at my shocked and Wendy just sent me a telepathic message 'thanx sis :)'  
>When Trina finished writing she fainted but then got up and left with steam in her ears<br>Once she left everyone started clapping and cheering!  
>Suddenly cores phone rang and he looked scared<br>Corey POV  
>Oh no . Just when my day was going better it got worse!<br>I got a message from my dad saying  
>' Corey , the attack will start soon and Trina just sent me a message that said when we rule we get rid off the Penns, you ok with that?'<br>So I answered 'NO!'  
>He answered ' fine but I hear there is a superhero family in town.'<br>'So what?' I answered  
>'We have to kill them'<br>A.N. cliffhanger ! sorry but since school is going on I bearly have time to write but I still do it for you guys. plz comment for your opinion and you'll be awesome


	3. Chapter 3

AN. SORRY FOR NOT WRITING ON A WHILE BUT I AM GROUNDED FOR PLAYING ON MY IPOD AND THE LAPTOP FOR TO LONG  
>No one POV<br>"Ok, by dad" said Corey  
>"What was that about?" asked Carrie<br>"Oh my dad says we can't have band practice cause ...um .. we got plans.?" stuttered corey  
>"Oh ok" said Kin and Kon<br>"Aww man I wanted to see you guys practice!" said Laney  
>"It's ok sis , we'll see them next time how about we see the Newmans instead ?" said Larry<br>"Ok if we aren't busy " she answered  
>"We practice at 4 o'clock " Said Carrie with a smile<br>AFTER THE FINAL BELL RINGED  
>The gangs and red heads were walking outside some people were flirting with the red heads(mostly Laney) and after saying goodbyes corey went home first in a rush<br>Everyone else was waiting for their ride to come  
>Suddenly the white belts (like the ones on ppgz ) started beeping Wendy came up to Larry and Laney and grabbed them by the arms.<br>"Sorry urgent!" she yelled  
>"Guys come on we got to get changed!" whispered Laney<br>They ran to the library where it was full of webs and a human skeleton  
>"Wow , this place is deserted!" exclaimed Larry<br>"Let's just transform!" said Laney  
>They pressed their buttons and started dancing<br>Laney had a fire detail dress (An. go to deviantart tziorta13 for the outfits) ,her hair turned into fire, her eyes are orange with a red mask that hid a bit of her face , the thin white belt around her waist with an orange compact , red knee high boots and red gloves that didn't hide her fingers

She yelled "INFERNO!"  
>Larry had a fire detailed long sleeved T-shirt (An. go to deviantart tziorta13 for the outfits)red tights , his hair was on fire too but he had red eyes and an orange mask, like Laney the thick white belt was around his waist and had a red compact, dark red boots and red gloves that ended before the elbow but covered his fingers<br>He yelled "THE BLAZE!"  
>Wendy had a skin tight crop top that had a v neck and grey com-pack shorts<br>(An. go to deviantart tziorta13 for the outfits) her hair was still orange-red but had a silver streak thrue it , her eyes turn dark grey and had a light grey mask that covered them and like her siblings the thin white belt was around her waist with a yellow compact, black compact boots an axe in her back pocket and black fingerless gloves  
>She yelled "TECHNA!"<br>They all had poses  
>Laney inferno and Larry/ the blaze were back to back with fire in their hands and Wendy/Techna was in front of then with her hands glowing orange and grey in the center  
>"Let's move!" said Wendy they nodded and left Larry made a fire trail, Wendy made a hovering board appear and Laney flew their<br>Corey POV  
>I ran home to get ready for the plan. I'm still not happy about it but what am I going to do?<br>My parents were already there and were fighting some heros man and woman

So Trina and I had to transform  
>I had a sea blue shirt with Icy neckline ,white tights(An. go to deviantart tziorta13 for the outfits) my hair was still blue but had white icy details at the ends, my eyes turn ice blue and I had a white mask that looked like a ski mask, a black belt with a blue compact , blue boots with ice at the ends and blue gloves with ice detail<br>I yelled "TORPEDO!"  
>Trina had a white with pink wind detailed dress(An. go to deviantart tziorta13 for the outfits) her hair was longer and tied up , her eyes turn white and had a purple mask on , a black bracelet on her wrist with a pink compact, thigh high pink boots(an. like starfire's ones but pink) and purple elbow length fingerless gloves<br>She yelled " Pink twister!"  
>I had ice and water in my hands and next to me Trina had a wind ball in her hands<br>"Come on we got to get moving!" She said  
>I nodded and we left to fight<br>No one POV  
>The teens saw their parents fight equally as good as the other they stared each other carefully than the fight started<br>The mothers  
>The fathers<br>It was pink twister vs Wendy  
>Torpedo vs Laney<br>And Larry was helping the hostages escape  
>The fight began<br>An. sorry for the shortness but I only get to write for a bit but I promise i'll write as soon as possible


	4. Chapter 4

**Laney's secret - The fight**

Techna vs pink twister  
>No one POV<br>The fight began .  
>Trinap.k used pink tornadoes and Wendy/techna used her mind controlling powers to freeze p.k. and land a swift kick to her gut causing her to fall down  
>(an. still grounded. anyway don't judge the fighting scenes cause technically I'm just narrating my fights and my brothers-not joking)<br>They continued fighting when suddenly they herd a whistle  
>They looked down and saw a journalist who asked them for a picture Techna had a fighting stance but P.t, had a slutty pose after giving him a nosebleed they continued fighting<br>Then p.t. knocked out Wendy with a mind blast twister  
>Techna was unconscious and P.T. charged at LarryT.B.

Larry/TB .POV  
>After the fight started I went to save the hostages and surprisingly Kon, Kin ,Konnie, Kim and Carrie were there<br>Great! * sarcasm * I hope they don't recognize me ,thank you hero suit!  
>I saw Car look at me and blush<br>And the others in amazement  
>Then at my siblings and the villains<br>Suddenly Kon says the weirdest thing ever!  
>"Ok is it just me or is the pink one really sexy?" everyone there said the same thing<br>"EWWWWW GROSS ~ insert puking noise~  
>And Konnie slapped him in the face, thank you Konnie !<br>"Alright people please stand back and , hey!" i yelled after a journalist ran in there  
>Ok he just came back, with a nosebleed ? yeesh what did they do to him?<br>He askedme who are we and stuff so I told him our hero names

Suddenly Techna was knocked out and P.K. attacked me  
>I punched her , HARD , with my super strength and managed to push her away from the people and zap her butt! She gave me a gash on the cheek around us and saw laneyinferno fighting trorpedo and I helped Wendy wake up and continue fighting with P.T.

Laney /inferno POV  
>This guy and I are evenly mached but I know I can beat him<br>"So doll face , after we fight we can always have fun "he suggested with an eye brow wiggle  
>"Okey, gross!" I said grossed out<br>"Be that way!" he yelled  
>He fired an ice blast and I fired a fire blast<br>We are equally matched i landed a swift punch mixed with my super speed and gave him a big black eye  
>He gave me a big bruise on my cheek and slapped my ass<br>Why that little..!  
>Suddenly Torpedo's mother grabbed him and left<br>WTF!?

No one POV  
>The super villain and superhero parents finished fighting and the villains retreated and grabbed their children and left saying "WE'LL BE BACK !"<br>The people there cheered for them and they asked their names  
>After they finished their intervenes they left and de transform<br>Laney was still pissed about the slap on her ass from the enemy , Wendy was treating Larry's and her wounds while their parents treated their ones  
>At the Riffin house<br>Corey POV

After the fight we all went to our house to de transform and started fixing our own injuries suddenly I herd a soft voice singing a beautiful song

Laney POV  
>(An. this song I wrote Is half done so don't judge and don't steal!)<p>

Years enslaved  
>Tears shed<br>Evil has risen  
>Good was left for dead<br>Slaves dreaming of a new day  
>But fear is rising<br>Resistance fighting for a brand new day  
>[chorus]<br>Freedom will rise again  
>Hope will never die<br>Our land will be free  
>And birds will fly-y-y-y-yy<br>Slaves will be freed  
>And the evil will be gone agaiiin (high note)<br>Freedom will rise again![2x]  
>Blood was shed<br>lives were lost  
>the innocent have died<br>But hope was never lost  
>Hope was never lost<br>Freedom will rise again  
>Hope was never die<br>Our land will be free  
>And birds will fly-y-y-y-yy<br>And hope was never lost [2x]  
>[chorus]<br>Freedom will rise again  
>Hope will never die<br>Our land will be free  
>And birds will fly-y-y-y-yy<br>Slaves will be freed  
>And the evil will be gone agaiiin (high note)<br>Freedom will rise again [2x]  
><strong>and hope was never lost<strong>  
><strong>hope was never lost [2x]<strong>

I finished the song I wrote(an. I wrote) is coming together and I went to bed  
>Corey POV<br>Wow that song sounds good! sigh, I hope the red headed angel will go out with me .  
>Well tomorrow i'll ask her to join the band and hang out with me<br>An. sorry for not updating in a while but  
>A. I broke my ankle and B. still grounded. please comment<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Laney's secret - Oh no**

Trina POV

Ugh ,Mina still hasn't came here yet ! what a useless peace of crap ! she never does anything right ! plus I lost the fight with that crapna(Techna) and my brothers stupid girlfriend Lamey was singing a horrible song last night !

(An. I was dying while typing this stuff)

Ugh finally Mina came here now where is my boyfriend (that just doesn't know it yet)!

Oh great that bitch and the slut are talking to my lamo brother and Mina's stupid sister and the lame bands ,ugh ! like scoff the bitch made me look bad in front of my minions ! I can always mind control her , but that would be totally annoying. I know ! I can find something to blackmail her with!

"MINA! it's time to find information about that bitch!" I tell her than laugh menacingly

REVENGE SHALL BE MINE ! Hahahahahaha!

After school

Laney POV

Larry and I are going to carries house first cause core said he didn't want Trina to' hurt me' so the guys took us to the girls garage

I know Lars and Carrie like each other , I mean they are sooo obvious !

"Hey guys ! come to hear us jam?" asked Carrie

We all agreed and sat down while corey shrugged

"Ok this song is called word up!"

W-o-r-d

We're coming up

K-k-k-k-keep it

Keep it coming up

So do your dance

Do your dance

Do your dance quick, mama

Come on, baby

Tell me what's the word

OW!

Woo!

Ah-hey!

Word up!

C'mon, c'mon!

Woo!

[carrie]

Yo pretty ladies around the world

Got a weird thing to show you

So tell all the boys and girls

Tell your brother, your sister and your mama, too

'Cause we're about to throw down

And you know just what to do

[Kim]

Wave your hands in the air

Like you don't care

Glide by the people

As they start to look and stare

Do your dance

Do your dance

Do your dance quick, mama

Come on, baby

Tell me what's the word

Word up

Everybody say

When you hear the call

You've got to get it underway

Word up

It's the code word

No matter where you say it

You know that you'll be heard

[Carrie and Konnie]

All you sucker DJs

Who think you're fly

There's got to be a reason

And we know the reason why

You try to put on those airs

And act real cool (you ain't cool!)

But you've got to realize

That you're acting like fools

[carrie]

Give us music

We can use it

We need to dance

We don't have the time

For psychological romance

No romance

No romance

No romance for me, mama

Come on, baby

Tell me what's the word

Word up

Everybody say

When you hear the call

You've got to get it underway

Word up

It's the code word

No matter where you say it

You know that you'll be heard

W-O-R-D up

W-O-R-D up

W-O-R-D up (Everybody say)

W-O-R-D up

W-O-R-D we're coming up

Dial "L" for low

K-k-k-keep it

Keep it coming up

So do your dance

Do your dance

Do your dance quick, mama

Come on, baby

Tell me what's the word

Word up

Yeah, yeah

Word up

Word up

Hey, hey

Word up

Everybody say

When you hear the call

You've got to get it underway, get it underway

Word up

It's the code word

No matter where you say it

You know that you'll be heard

Word up

Everybody say

When you hear the call

You've got to get it underway

Word up

It's the code word

No matter where you say it

You know that you'll be heard

Yeah

"So , what do you think ?" Asked the Newmans

"Loved it .but it needs base!" Larry and I said while carrie pouted and the twins were mixed emotions.

suddenly core jumped up and asked me about the song I sang last night and I told him about our cousin who lives in a country where there is a war so we wrote that song

We chatted all together until Lenny's and mine belts started flashing

Uh oh

"Um guys I've got a stomach ache /head ache!" we yelled at the same time and transformed

After we transformed we tuned around and saw Trina behind us uh oh

An, sorry for the lateness .also what will happen next ? stay updated .

Don't own the characters but the story and the song from the older chapter  
>And the heroes<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Laney's secret - The fight and the love song (larryxcarrie)**

No one POV  
>"Well ,well, well, looks like my brothers girlfriend is a hero and so is her family of losers I guess now I can bleet this to the whole world!Muahahahahahahahahahaha!"<br>Good thing she was laughing (like an idiot)and didn't notice Wendy mind blast her and swipe her memory of their secret and started to yell at her siblings while running  
>"What happened to 'secret identity?!'" she yelled<br>The both mumble sorry and dashed to the crime scene  
>It was pink Twister and torpedo but this time they looked meaner<br>"Oh hey, look sis I've got me a very hot girl to f**k and you have whichever it is you are into!" said torpedo while the heroes giggled  
>Pk just scoffed and charged at Laney and Larry while Wendy fought Corey<br>Trina punched Larry and kicked laney in the gut(man those stilettos hurt) and they both made a fire shield to protect each other and Wendy ,who was about to get a glacier in her head  
>Laney was about to shoot a fire ball at him when Trina (can't be bothered to write the hero names) shot her a sharp twister witch blasted her away.<br>"Noooooo!" yelled Larry ,Wendy and Corey  
>"WTF are you sad about!?" Yelled Trina<br>"I didn't get her number!" he said  
>Larry punched him and yelled in sinc with Wendy<br>"THAT'S OUR SISTER!"  
>while Trina yelled at him about the classic heroes and villains don't mix while corey was in Laney and inferno land!<br>Larry POV  
>We found laney crashed in a building ,wait a broccoli factory!? yes! anyway she had a few gashes and bruses but other than that she looked fine so we flew her home and laid her down on a cot<p>

"Lanes are you ok?speak to me?!" panicked Wendy  
>"Ugh! My head !" moaned laney<br>We started hugging her tightly and started telling her how worried we were she giggled and told us how we worry too much  
>Suddenly the gang ran In an Corey hugged my sister tightly, better him than torpedo !, anyway we told the others that she fell of her bike while doing a trick and corey scolded her while Carrie hugged me! I'm so red that a tomato would be jealous!<br>"Hey guys laney and I wrote two songs and we wanted to play them for you guys but since lane can't play right now i'll play mine." I said. now I can ask Carrie to go out with me!  
>They all nodded and I started the song<br>"This song is called 'steal your heart.' hope you like it .also it goes out to you care!"I said while the others squealed and care smiled at me we both blushed and I started singing  
>[Larry]<br>You like the good boys  
>So I'm not invited to the plans you make<br>When you're with your friends  
>But you know bad boys<br>You can't deny it  
>They can always show you where the fun begins<br>Hey now baby,  
>No doubt about it, girl<br>You drive me crazy  
>I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me<br>Wanna steal your heart  
>Steal your heart<br>Call me criminal  
>I won't deny you make me want it all,<br>Everything you are  
>So lock it up<br>Go on and try it  
>No matter what you do<br>I'm gonna steal your heart  
>I confess,<br>I kinda like it that you're innocent  
>Keeping up your guard<br>I'll break it down  
>So you can't hide it<br>No matter what you do  
>I'm gonna steal your heart<br>You're a good girl  
>The perfect picture of an angel's smile<br>From a magazine  
>But it's a new world<br>And I know so well the side of you  
>No one's ever seen<br>Hey now baby,  
>No doubt about it, girl<br>You drive me crazy  
>I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me<br>Wanna steal your heart  
>Steal your heart<br>Call me criminal  
>I won't deny you make me want it all,<br>Everything you are  
>So lock it up<br>Go on and try it  
>No matter what you do<br>I'm gonna steal your heart  
>I confess,<br>I kinda like it that you're innocent  
>Keeping up your guard<br>I'll break it down  
>So you can't hide it<br>No matter what you do  
>I'm gonna steal your heart<br>You're gonna keep it  
>Just like a secret<br>Baby, believe me  
>You gotta free it<br>And you'll have everything you need  
>You like the good boys<br>So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
>When you're with your friends<br>But you know bad boys  
>You can't deny it<br>They can always show you where the fun  
>begins<br>Call me criminal  
>I won't deny you make me want it all,<br>Everything you are  
>So lock it up<br>Go on and try it  
>No matter what you do<br>I'm gonna steal your heart  
>I confess,<br>I kinda like it that you're innocent  
>Keeping up your guard<br>I'll break it down  
>So you can't hide it<br>No matter what you do  
>I'm gonna steal your heart<br>"Aw , Lars you already stole my heart!" said Carrie  
>"So will you go out with me?" I asked<br>"Of corse !"she squealed and I kissed her while the guys hooted and hollered and the girls were squealing but I didn't care cause I am kissing the hottest girl I know!  
>We pulled away and smiled<br>"Pick you up at 7? for the carnival Saturday ?" I asked  
>"Sure!" She smiled and we stared at each others eyes for a while until<br>"Hey love birds! we were going to go watch a movie if you want to join us?" said Wendy  
>"Coming" said care and I with blushes on our face and ran upstairs while holding hands<br>"Ok we are watching R.I.P.D( 8 movie)  
>Said corey and we all sat together<br>The seating chart was  
>Care and I on the love seat<br>Kin and Kim along with Kon and Konnie on the floor  
>Wendy along with Dipper (her boyfriend who came in here a few minutes ago)<br>And finally corey and lane snuggled up on the couch  
>We all watched the movie in silence<br>AN. SORRY FOR THE WAIT MORE TO COME SOON .I HOPE


	7. Chapter 7

**Laney's secret- Halloween**

AN. I KNOW IT'S LATE BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL TO POST SINCE MY COUNTRY DOESN'T CELEBRATE HALLOWEEN DON'T JUDGE . ENJOY

Laney POV

It has been a week since the incident and today is...  
>It's Halloween ! since my brother joined the Newmans and I joined grojband we are throwing a Halloween party together! I LOVE Halloween so much! it's the only time of the year I get to dress up in a costume!other than my hero suit !,its the same with my family they super love this holiday!<p>

My mum and dad are in charge of food and drinks and the trick or treaters. the were dressed as Frankenstein and his bride

Wendy and Dipper( A.N. OLDER VERZION OF GRAVITY FALLS DIPPER) buy the stuff we need(mainly truck-loads of candy)  
>They are dressed as werewolves .so cute!<p>

Larry and I decorate the house since we always throw the best Halloween parties in the country! we still can't get rid off the ghost hunters! Larry was wearing a vampire costume with a cape

The gang(grojband&newmans) are inviting the guest (the whole town)

I was wearing a sexy devil costume with a tail and trident all red!

"Hey guys why are there ghost hunters outside!?" asked core . he looked so cute in his santon costume

"Oh cause of the party last year we threw was so realistic they followed us here cause they think we are monsters." said Larry with a shrug

"Can't wait!" said Carrie in a vampire costume that showed a lot of skin and made my brother drool an ocean !  
>And gave him a kiss on the cheek<p>

Kin and Kon were dressed in knight costumes while Konnie and Kim were princesses

"Well my monster detector isn't picking up something so that means you guys are clean" said kin with a monster detector in his hands

Creepy  
>We all looked at him and Kim who was looking love-struck<p>

" anyway,.. are you guys gonna perform?" asked core

"Yea , since Larry did last year it's laneys turn" said Wendy

Oh right...

I ran up on stage and said  
>"This song is called fearless hope you enjoy!"<p>

You used to make my heart pound  
>Just the thought of you<br>You used to be a cold wind  
>Always blowing through<br>But I won't take it anymore  
>That's not what I came here for<br>I'm stuck in your head  
>I'm back from the dead<br>Got you runnin' scared  
>I'm fearless<p>

I'm callin' you out  
>I'm takin' you down<br>Don't you come around  
>I'm fearless I'm fearless<p>

I got the upper hand now  
>And you're losin' ground<br>You never had to fight back  
>Never lost a round<br>You see the gloves are coming off  
>Tell me when you've had enough, yeah<p>

Ready for a showdown  
>And we're face to face<br>I think I'll rearrange it  
>Put you into place<br>You don't get the best of me  
>Check it, you're afraid of me<p>

I'm stuck in your head  
>I'm back, back from the dead<br>Got you runnin' scared  
>I'm fearless<p>

I'm callin' you out  
>I'm takin' you down<br>Don't you come around  
>I'm fearless, I'm fearless<br>I'm fearless

You used to make my heart pound  
>Just the thought of you<br>But now you're in the background  
>What you gonna do?<br>Sound off if you hear this  
>We're feelin' fearless!<br>We're feelin' fearless!

I'm stuck in your head  
>I'm back, back from the dead<br>Got you runnin' scared  
>I'm fearless<p>

I'm callin' you out  
>I'm takin' you down<br>Don't you come around  
>I'm fearless<p>

I'm stuck in your head  
>I'm back, back from the dead<br>I'm fearless  
>Got you runnin' scared<br>I'm fearless

I'm callin' you out  
>I'm takin' you down<br>Don't you come around  
>I'm fearless, I'm fearless<p>

I finished and everyone clapped  
>I started walking away then slipped on fake blood and landed on core causing us to smash our lips together!<br>Oh god

AN . SORRY FOR BEING LATE BUT I HAD A LOT OF TESTS ILL UPDATE ASAP


	8. Chapter 8

**Laney's secret - Authors note**

HEY GUYS SINCE I HAVE SO MANY TESTS THIS MONTH THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED AT EVERY CHANCE I GET  
>I PROMISE<br>ALSO PLZ COMMENT SO I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF THIS STORY

LOVE YA  
>~TZIORTAD  sportymusicalartist(sma)  
>:)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Laney's secret part 9 -Girlfriend?! 

Ok sorry for not updating for like ever but at least I finally updated  
>Plz enjoy<p>

Laney POV

Oh s*** I can't believe I fell on and kissed core ! Not that I didn't like it

"Omg sorry core ! I tripped and.." I started apologizing but he cut me off

"Lanes it's ok , I was going to ask you if..." He said but was cut off by a girl

She had long bleach blond hair  
>Pail skin , brown eyes and a flat chest and a big butt , that's right I said it!<p>

"How dare you kiss my boyfriend ?! You bitch!" She yelled , the music stopped

Who is she? Wait boyfriend ?

"Boyfriend ? Corey what is she talking about?" I asked looking very murderous

Corey POV

Oh man my ex Ashley just had to show up? Just when i was going to ask laney out !

(an. Sorry couldn't think of a name but also no Offense to all the Ashley's out there)

When Lanes called me corey I felt really sad cause that means she is pissed

"Lanes .." I started but she cut me off

"Outside , now!" she said than whispered to Larry to keep the party going

"Lanes.." "don't call me that !" she yelled

"Ok laney listen , I broke up with her months ago cause I found out that she was cheating on me with the entire football team , she is the school slut , I like you not her !" I practically screamed at her

"You like me?" she said slowly

I nodded "but if you don't feel the same then.." then suddenly I was on the grass with her on top

"Core I like you too!" she said before she kissed me

After our make out session I gathered up my nerves to finally ask her out

"Lanes?" "yea core?" "will you be my girlfriend ?" I said "oh core! of corse I will ! do you even have to ask?"

We made out for a bit until we herd a screech of a bitch ,you guessed it .Ashley

"What do you want Ashley ?" I asked annoyed

"My boyfriend back and that slut In a ditch!" she said

"Sorry but we broke up months ago and this goddess here didn't sleep with the entire football team so that makes you a slut!" i told her

"Now if you could leave my girlfriend and I alone ?that would be awesome" finished

"Girlfriend?! But corey-bear what about us!" she wined

"There is no us! plus Lanes here is way nicer than you and has some great.." "CORE!" she cut me off blushing a storm

"Well you get the point so either leave me alone or just accept it." I finished

"Oh don't worry I will get you out of the hags spell I promise " she said than ran away

"The only spell around here is the love I feel for you lanes" i said

"Oh core you are so sweet!" she said  
>We both headed back to the party and danced our hearts out<p>

An . so what do you think? good bad plz tell me


End file.
